Part 7 of Arc 1 The Proposal
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Sesshomaru presents Rin with a 'gift' and makes her an offer she can't refuse!


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sesshomaru or Rin.

A/N: So yeah… It's SHORT, but I wanted to update to prove I HAVE NOT ABANDONED this story. The next update will be SOON… as in… a few DAYS at most, and it will be a LEMON, as well as the end of this 'Arc'.

The story will continue though, and will be presented as 'Arc 2'.

Rin was just finished being dressed when the shoji door to her rooms slid open and the servants turned and bowed low to the ground. That could only mean one person was at her door…

Rin turned and bowed, folding her arms into her sleeves and looking down solomly as she addressed her master, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin. Pack a bag. You will accompany this Sesshomaru for three days. Bring only necessities, and pack _lightly_." He allowed his eyes to glide over her form, taking in the curve of her neck and the rounded edge of her collar bone, just barely visible in the 'V' shaped neckline to her kimono. He resisted the urge to approach her, and skim his claws down that slender colomn of flesh and run the pad of his thumb over the curve of the bone which marked the junction of her neck and shoulder – just below the place where she would wear his mark. "We depart after your morning meal is complete."

Rin nodded, but frowned, looking down at her formal attire. She could not travel in these robes. "Should Rin dress for travel, Sesshomaru-sama?" she inquired, wondering why he had not commanded her to change?

"No." He said simply, before turning on his heel and leaving in a flurry of fur and silk, and with a very confused Rin left in his regal wake.

Rin shook her head and she and her servants packed a small satchel and a few yukata and nemaki, her hair brush and some simple combs. She packed for travel, and not knowing her destination, assumed she could simply wear the kimono she was wearing now, if formal attire was required. Sesshomaru-sama had told her to pack _light_ and she would not disobey him.

Her meal was eaten in the dining room with haste, and just as she had finished, Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, commanding her to follow him.

To Rin's surprise, he offered her his elbow, escorting her as though she were a proper lady of status, and she took possession of his elbow and allowed him to lead her.

Out the back doors, past the courtyard and gardens, and towards the wooded area that separated the gardens from where the stables were; where she had been forbidden to go for the past three months. Rin assumed that they were going to collect Ah-Un.

However, as they made their way along the path of the woods, Sesshomaru addressed Rin, "Rin, do you know what day it is?"

Rin looked puzzled, wondering if this was some sort of test she answered, "The 43rd day of spring?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to face her, a soft smile dancing behind his eyes as his large hand came to palm Rin's small soft cheek. He knelt before her, watching in amusement as her eyes went wide before she looked down and the fringe of her long dark lashes played against the soft blush spreading across her nose and cheek bones.

"Today marks the anniversary of the day, when I first saw your smile. Three days from now will mark the anniversary of the day…" he paused, unsure of how to say the next statement without being macabre, "Tenseiga first spoke to me..."

Rin brought her hand up to cover his, holding his palm to her cheek and her eyes filled with unshed tears as she whispered, "Sesshomaru-sama…"

He glanced to the side, staring into the distance for a moment, before he rose and maneuvered to stand behind her. With no armor between them, she could feel the warmth of his long lean body pressed against her back, as he covered her eyes with one hand, and the other came to her hip urging her to walk forward, "I have something to show you; a gift."

Rin awkwardly stumble forward, stammering, "Sesshomaru-sama… you didn't have to…" at just that moment his hand came away from her eyes, and slid down so his index finger lay on her lips, ceasing her words.

"I wanted to." He leaned down, his lips brushing her ear and sending pleasant tingles down her spine as his warm breath washed over her sensitive shell and his smooth baritone; slightly roughened by the fact that he was whispering, commanded her, "Open your eyes, Rin."

Upon opening her eyes Rin was greeted to the sight of a small house, where the stable used to be and there were now several trees of various sizes, (some of which, she noted, would be perfect for climbing) planted around it. There was what looked like a small bathhouse connected on one side. The fields which used to be used for grazing were now covered in wild flowers.

There was a small stable behind the house, and a field for grazing, the small stream running had been diverted. Twin heads peaked out from the stable and made a grunting noise in greeting.

It was perfect, like a picture from a painting. It was a private paradise, where the pressures of the castle were far behind and Rin could be free to be herself. Swim in the stream, climb the trees, pick the flowers, ride Ah-un, and dance and sing and run around; with no one there to tell her to 'act like a lady'.

"Sesshomaru-sama! It's beautiful! But…" Rin couldn't figure out why he would go to all this trouble… for her? "It's too much! All this trouble… Just for me? But…why?"

She turned to face Sesshomaru who pulled her into a tight embrace. He nuzzled her hair, and caressed her back, letting out a long sigh. "There is no gift too extravagant, no 'trouble' I would not go to, and nothing that is 'too much', to ensure the happiness of my _mate,_ and the Lady of the Western Lands."

Rin stiffened and pushed back from his chest, shock written clearly on her face. Did he just... ? "Sesshomaru-sama! Do you mean…? You want me to…?"

He cupped her jaw once and leaned down, pressed his moon-adorned forehead to hers and closed his eyes before saying, in his strong, determined baritone "Be mine, Rin… My partner, My lady, My _mate…_ Be…" He brushed a light kiss against her lips, then opened his honeyed eyes to bore into her mud-colored depths, "_Mine..._"

He suddenly closed his eyes again and returned his forehead to resting on hers and whispered, "_Onegaishimasu_?"

He smelt salt and felt her nod her forehead. Rin boldly pressed her lips to his and before either knew what was happening they were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing so deeply it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. When they finally had to come up for air, Sesshomaru smirked, haughty and arrogant once again, "Is this Sesshomaru to take that as acceptance of his proposal?"

Rin smiled brightly and nodded, giddy and over-excited. She wasn't a 'whore', she wasn't going to be a 'secret' anymore, and Sesshomaru-sama wasn't… _using_ her… HE WANTED TO HER TO BE HIS MATE!!!

Rin bounced on the balls of her feet and childishly threw her arms around him, chanting out "Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!"

Sesshomaru's smirk grew, and mischief sparked to life in the backs of his golden eyes. He growled lowly in his chest and lifted her against him roughly, her feet dangling in the air as he'd lifted her so instead of her head being at his chest, she was now nearly as tall as he was. His action forced Rin to wrap her arms around his neck to support herself.

Rin squeaked in surprise as he pressed his forehead to hers, panting harshly. She could feel the pounding of his heart, the heat of his body, and, at this new height she could also feel the tip of… _him…_ now _excited_ brush _right against_ the very top of her womanhood – exciting the tiny bud at the apex above her folds. Rin squirmed, feeling a tingling sensation that had her wishing she could wrap her legs around his waist and grind against that warm smooth organ hidden just beneath the layers of his silk. He pushed his hips forward and Rin inhaled sharply as she felt the beginnings of the familiar ache between her thighs… although… this time she was certain he intended to _finish_ what he started, instead of abruptly leaving – and leaving _her_ unfulfilled.

She squirmed against him again, and her nipples hardened against his chest. She whined  
"Sesshomaru-samaaaa…"

Suddenly, without warning he twisted her and scooped her up, one hand under her knees and the other arm cradling her upper half and wrapped around her shoulders. He began to carry her twards the small 'home away from home' he'd had constructed for Rin.

He could feel his member, hard and aching, throbbing with _months_ of unfulfilled desire and suddenly he was very eager to have some privacy. It would not do to ravish his mate outdoors in the grass, like some kind of _animal._ Not when he'd had such patience, and gone to such lengths to set things up so their first time together, and her _first time_ in general, would be _perfect._

She deserved to be taken slowly, gently, on a soft futon, in a private place – and that was what he intended. Still he could not help his husky tone of voice, rough with desire when he spoke.

"Let us go inside."


End file.
